


Return to Idavoll

by September_Nonsense (cubedcoffeecake)



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: All of my info is pulled straight from, Archive warning because this is post-Ragnorak and almost everyone dies at Ragnorak, Gen, I explain stuff in the notes, In case you aren't extremely familiar with the Norse pantheon and the events of Ragnorak, Not the Marvel version, One Shot, The Prose Edda, The actual Norse mythology, This is post-Ragnorak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/pseuds/September_Nonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The End is done. They who remain return to that land from whence they came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to Idavoll

**Author's Note:**

> If you love Norse mythology, you need to own the Prose Edda. I have the Penguin Classics version. If you do too, this fic is about the events in Chapter 53 of the Gylfaginning. Chapter 51 gives context.
> 
> Basically, in Chapter 50 the Aesir are fed up with Loki and track him down and catch him. "Loki was now captured, and with no thought of mercy he was taken to a cave." The Aesir caught Loki's sons, here named Vali and Nari [or Narfi]. "The Aesir changed Vali into a wolf, and he ripped apart his brother Narfi." Then they bound Loki to three flat rocks using Narfi's guts. Then Skadi (a goddess) took a poisonous snake and fastened it above Loki's face. That's where the story about Sigyn and the bowl comes from.  
> Up through Chapter 50 the book is about the past, but Chapter 51 talks about what will happen at Ragnorak. Loki will be free then and help Surt and Fenriswolf and the Midgard Serpent to destroy the world, basically. Loki dies at Heimdall's hands and vice versa, Fenriswolf and Odin kill each other, and the Midgard Serpent and Thor kill each other. In essence, everyone in existence dies.  
> Except they don't! Chapter 52 tells us that Vidar and Vali, Modi and Magni, and Baldr and Hod will all inhabit Idavoll, where Asgard used to be. It is also the location the Aesir originated from, as we learn at the very beginning of the Prose Edda. Yes, you should know these names. Modi and Magni are Thor's sons, Baldr Thor's brother whom Loki had Hod kill, Hod is then the one Loki fooled into killing Baldr, Vidar is also Thor's brother, who killed the Fenriswolf with his shoe, and Vali is indeed Loki's son. The extremely unfortunate soul who was turned into a wolf to kill his brother, lived for millennia knowing his father and mother were locked in a cave, and then watched said father destroy the worlds, and survived.  
> That's the crew of the story.

As they stood, bloody and exhausted, their loved ones’ corpses strewn about them, they beheld ground coming back where they had just seen it burn, ruined by smoke and flame and the feet of legions of giants. This new Earth was greener, more peaceful and full of life than it had been before the Doom. The ground sprouted grass with no urging, and trees and foliage sprang up as if by powerful life magick.

Those few left, they who remained, who had survived the End, all drifted as individual units to the plain where they had all begun. It was more beautiful than it had ever been before. The grass more vibrant, the sky was brighter, more alive while nearly devoid of life than it had ever been while full.

Quietly, they began to speak. Recount the tales of their fathers, and of their father’s fathers. Those few who had survived walked the plain together as they exchanged tales as had not been told since the coming of the giant’s daughters and the birthing of the dwarves. The companion of Hel joined them, as did those others fated to return after the Twilight of the Gods.

Laughing, the Aesir walked together in half-peaceful companionship. They were in a plain of peace as had never been, but they were yet coated with the blood of their brothers.

It was Vali who stumbled. Bending down, he dislodged from the dirt a shining golden king, a prized piece of one of the fine cheque sets once played by their fathers, before the coming of the three giant’s girls. The others left fell silent as all gazed at the priceless token, the legacy of a painless age long lost.


End file.
